ADLTQ: To the Movies
by Mika-chan
Summary: My miniseries of shorts that take a look into T&Q's lives after the war. Just pointless fluff. Shounen ai


A Day in the Lives of Trowa and Quatre: To the Movies   
By Mika-chan

It was Friday night and on a random act of impulse, both Trowa and Quatre decided to go the movies. Hopping on the back of Trowa's motorcycle, Quatre put on his black helmet and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. 

Revving up the engine and smiling a bit under his own helmet, Trowa sped off down the driveway and onto the road. They had about five minutes to get to the theatre and about seven miles to go...and Trowa never liked to miss the previews. Using that as incentive, Trowa put on more speed, maneuvering around other cars when the opportunity came. True, he received more attention than the normal biker, with the loud honking and other obscene gestures, but it was for the previews and nothing, NOTHING was going to stop him from missing the previews. 

Quatre sighed a bit behind his visor, though all the while a smile was on his lips. He knew certain things were very important to his lover and movie previews were one of them, along with the remote control handling, and keeping the underwear folded neatly in the top left drawer. 

Oh the remote control thing was fine for the blonde. Being the youngest out of thirty children, he was used it, but at least Trowa had better taste than those cheesy soap operas...though "Days of our Lives" was rather interesting; he wondered if it was still running... 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when a somewhat loud, not-so-nice-oh-my-virgin-ears remark came to his ears. Hmm...he never heard that one before; people were getting more creative everyday. He unwrapped one of his arms and moved it down to Trowa's thigh, rubbing it with light pressure, but enough for the other to feel it. 

Trowa stopped almost immediately from his antics on the highway, staying in the right lane as Quatre continued with his little exploit. It didn't matter anyway; they were there. Making an unsteady right, Trowa searched for a parking space. There were none, well, in the front anyway, so it was off to the boonies to Trowa's dislike. 

Parking and locking and doing all what a motorist does when they park, Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled the unprepared teen forward. Quatre stumbled a little before he caught up, trying to bite back his laughter all the way. 

Noticing this, Trowa glanced down at his love and all Quatre could do was beam up a smile. The edge of Trowa's lip quirked up before he set his eyes forward again. They reached the front entrance and pulling open the door they stepped inside. 

To say it was crowded was an understatement. 

It looked like the entire city was packed into this one room and Quatre was sure that someone other than Trowa had rubbed up against him and it was with certain not accidental. 

A slight frown on his face, Quatre dutifully stood on line beside Trowa, who had caught the pervert who touched his Quatre and was giving the man a glare that promised pain and death that even Heero would be proud of. 

The man smartly backed off. 

All the while, Quatre stood patiently on line, occasionally glancing down at his watch; it was almost show time and he hoped they wouldn't miss it. They were almost there though not moving fast enough for Trowa's taste whose impatient habit started to kick in. Yes, his face remained passive to all others, but if one looked close enough, or paid close attention enough, they could see the barest of twitches just beneath his right eyebrow. It was rather cute, well, to Quatre anyway who discovered this a while back during one of his not-so interesting functions. 

And alas, they reached the front of the line. 

"Two tickets for the eight o'clock showing of Zundam Wing the movie." 

"Sorry, we're sold out," came the high-pitched voice. 

Trowa frowned, giving a sideways glance to Quatre who released a sigh and a shrug, before looking up at the listings screen. Trowa ran through all movies with similar times and picked the next best choice. 

"Tenshin the Last Samurai." 

"Sorry. Sold out." 

Frown. 

"Mu Mu Hakusho." 

"Nope." 

"S/1999." 

"Sorry." 

"Mary Spotter and the Wizard's Rock." 

"Sold out." 

"Closet Monsters." 

"Nuh uh." 

"Spar Wars Part 136." 

"Out hours ago." 

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Rabbits." 

"Try again." 

"Attack of the Killer Zucchini." 

"Sorry." 

More than a bit irritated now, Trowa read the remaining movies on the list neither caring what movie it was. 

"Spanma 1/4: The Gender Changing Toad." 

"Nope again." 

"Alvin and the Woodchucks." 

"Keep going." 

"Mine and Your Circumstance the movie." 

"Getting warmer." 

"MOTEL SIX!" 

"ID please." 

Trowa blinked. "What?" 

"I need to see some ID please," the girl behind the glass repeated. 

Trowa internally bore a confused look, but made to reach for his wallet. 

"Not you," the girl said, looking at Trowa, then proceeded to point at Quatre. "You." 

Quatre blinked before asking. "Why, if I may ask?" 

The girl rested her head onto one hand, extending the other. "You must be eighteen to see that movie. Can't let youngsters in there." 

Trowa caught the slight twitch over Quatre's left brow and caught himself before he could let a chuckle get past his lips. His lover had yet to get that growth spurt and his face still deemed their youthful qualities. It was always hell to get into clubs without Duo's loud vouch for Quatre's age. 

With slight indignation, Quatre pulled out his wallet and presented his license. 

"Woo, I thought you were fifteen. Sorry kiddo. Well, that'll be sixteen credits. Thank you. Enjoy the show!" 

Trowa nodded, taking the tickets and followed a close distance behind his fuming koi. They entered the main room and gave the employee there their tickets. The man looked down at the tickets then at both Trowa and Quatre. "Hey, are you old enough to see this?" This question was asked to our resident blonde. 

Something flashed behind blue eyes, and Trowa stepped gracefully between the two and assured the man before taking a hold of a closed fist and walked to their auditorium. As they walked down the long hallway, Quatre's tension slowly receded and by the time they walked into their screening room, he was pleasant once more...well almost. 

They walked down the dark, carpeted hall and made a left at the end to see an empty room; the projector was already running though. They glanced at each other before shrugging and walked up the steps and sat in seats fairly to the middle of the room. Holding hands they looked ahead and read the following message: 

And now for our featured presentation. 

... 

… 

"Trowa..." 

... 

"Trowa...you're hurting me." 

Trowa let go of Quatre's hand. Quatre rubbed his sore hand before laying it on top of Trowa's again and tried to ease the tension out of it. 

Loud moaning and panting sounds then filtered into the air and Quatre's attention switched quickly to the screen. 

Oh my... 

A half an hour later... 

... 

"...Trowa..." 

... 

"...Aa..." 

Quatre shifted uneasily; it was getting quite hot in here. "...Well...nobody is here..." 

Trowa nodded slowly, eyes still glued to the screen. 

"...And...there is an hour left..." 

Again another nod. 

"And...well..." 

Trowa's head slowly turned to face him, green eyes very serious. He lifted his hand and pointed a single digit to the screen. "I want to do that." 

Quatre gave a sideways glance to the screen and his eyes widened. "...That...?" 

Trowa nodded. "Aa...that." 

A crease formed over Quatre's brow as he looked from Trowa to the screen, then back again. 

"Well, I want to do...that, but I didn't mean _that_. I don't think I can bend--UMPH!" 

An hour later... 

Quatre leaned his head lazily on Trowa's back, wind blowing through his hair, a smile on his lips and he was very sated. 

Trowa inhaled the fresh air deeply, hands gripped a bit loosely over his bike handles as he drove them home on the fairly deserted road. 

"Quatre." 

"Mm?" 

"Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow?" 

"What's showing?" 

"...Does it matter?" 

"Not at all." 

The End 

Mika-chan   
August 19, 2000 


End file.
